Beautiful Angel
by MT Yami
Summary: A Willkari ficcie(Willis/Kari). Kari is lonely and decides to visit Willis in Colorado. Willkari 4 ever!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, sadly, but I love Willis with all my heart and that's what matters.

Author's Note: Attention everyone. This is Willkari, which is the pairing of Willis and Kari. Sorry Daikari and Takari fans, but not this time! Willkari 4 ever!

Beautiful Angel

by Eternal Moonbeam

He was gone before she could tell him the truth. Gone, like the sun on a cloudy day.

Kari touched her cheek gingerly; the very one he had kissed five long years before. Yes, it was Willis she missed, the blond, brave boy she had known once. She had battled by his side, and helped him find the truth about himself.

How could she tell T.K.? Or Davis? Or even Ken? She knew all those boys were after her. She had grown close with T.K., she admitted it, but the yearning for Willis was growing each and every day. 

"Kari? Are you okay?" Gatomon asked her. "You don't seem all right."

Kari smiled at the pretty cat Digimon. "Do you miss Terriermon?"

"Well, in fact, yes," Gatomon purred. 

"That's set then. I can't take it anymore!" Kari cried. "We're going to Colorado to visit Willis."

"How do you propose we do that? We're broke," Gatomon reminded. "And what about Tai? Your parents? They'll worry."

"Trust me. You don't understand how much I miss Willis. I just can't forget," Kari smiled kindly at Gatomon. "Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back 

Oh wondering

How it could be now or not have been

Oh this I know but still

I can't find ways to let you go

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh man," Kari sighed. There she stood, in a rolling field in Colorado. Hopefully somewhere near Willis.

"I'll Digivolve so travel will be faster, OK?" Gatomon looked to Kari for approval.

"Sure Gatomon. Digiarmor Energize!" Kari cried. 

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon!" Kari swung herself on Nefertimon's back and the two galloped off.

~~~~~~~~~~

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

~~~~~~~~~~  


"There! Nefertimon! It's Willis' summer house, isn't it?" Kari cried, almost giddy with excitement.

"That's it all right. Hang on!" Nefertimon unfurled her wings and took flight. After what seemed like hours, Nefertimon landed in Willis' backyard.

Kari tumbled off Nefertimon's back, and closed her eyes, unsure if she was ready to face him. Him, the boy who haunted her dreams each and every night.

~ I'm gonna tell him ~ Kari thought determinedly. She picked herself up from the grass and dusted herself off. Nefertimon DeDigivolved and Gatomon sat at Kari's side.

"Do I look okay?" Kari asked Gatomon nervously as they neared the door.

"Ya neva looked betta, honey," Gatomon said. Kari smiled weakly, and trembling, rang the doorbell.

~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in my memory 

I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be 

Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back

Oh wondering   
How it should be now or might have been   
Oh this I know but still 

I can't find ways to let you go  


~~~~~~~~~~

A tired-looking woman opened the door. "No, I'm sorry we don't want to buy any Girl Scout cookies," she said tiredly. 

"Oh no, please, I'd like to see Willis," Kari said.

"Willis? Oh all right," the woman said, trying to stifle a yawn. "Willis! A girl's here to see you!" The woman disappeared from the door, and the shining face of a blond angel appeared in the doorway.

Kari almost forgot to breathe. "Willis..."

"Kari..." Willis looked equally shocked. ~ She's here, my Angel of Light, my Kari... ~

"Hi Terriermon!" Gatomon broke the moment by greeting Terriermon with a big bear hug.

"Gatomon!" Terriermon squealed. The two Digimon hugged each other.

"Hey, whaddaya know," Willis smiled. Kari felt her heart fluttering. "Long time no see Kari."

"I missed you, Willis," Kari said shyly. "Gatomon did too. So I suppose we decided to visit you."

"No T.K. this time, huh?" Willis said. "I thought you two were two peas in a pod. What happened?"

"Nothing really, we, um, just decided that we could never be more than friends," Kari said shyly. "And there was another thing."

Willis raised an eyebrow. "Well, come in! You look tired. We could take a dip in the hot tub, then watch a movie. Then after that I'll show you around the town, all right?"

"Sure Willis, that'll be fun!" Kari grinned happily. "Let's go, Gatomon!" The two came inside, and Willis introduced Kari to his mom. 

"Mom, this is Kari Kamiya, my friend from Japan," Willis said.

"Oh I'm so glad to meet you. Willis doesn't have that many friends. His only friend is that horrid stuffed bunny toy he carries around," his mom laughed and began making snacks.

"She means Terriermon," Willis whispered to Kari. "C'mon. I'll show you the hot tub."

~~~~~~~~~~

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

~~~~~~~~~~

Kari leaned back, immersed in the steaming water. Lucky for her, Gatomon conjured up a swimsuit for her. If not, she could've just gone skinny-dipping, which wasn't a bad idea, with Willis around in the cutest swimming shorts you've ever seen.

She soon felt Willis' warm body next to hers. She smiled at him and he ruffled her light brown hair playfully.

"So, how are things in Odaiba? Davis still after you?" Willis' baby blues bored into her caramel eyes.

"Well, yes, but he seems to like Ken a whole lot," Kari said. "T.K. likes Yolei."

"Oh," the smile vanished from Willis' face. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes! Well, I mean, I'm glad he's over me, since I couldn't keep playing him like I was..." Kari broke off from Willis' intent stare.

Willis took Kari's face in his hand. "Kari, you can tell me everything. I'll be here for you."

"I can't tell you. I'm not ready yet," Kari said, and got out of the hot tub.

"Well, just remember you can tell me whenever you want," Willis sighed and got out of the hot tub also. "What movie do you want to watch? We've got like, everything you can imagine."

"How 'bout The Matrix? I've seen it six billion times but I still wanna watch it again," Kari said. "And I guess it wouldn't be so scary if you were there with me," she added shyly.

"Sure. C'mon. Change into your clothes and then we'll sit down on the couch and watch it, okay?" Willis smiled and went into the house.

Kari took into a deep, exhilarated breath. She was here now, with Willis. She was content. 

~~~~~~~~~~

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will

Say you will

You know you will

Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know

I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back 

Oh wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try 

I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no

~~~~~~~~~~

Kari sat on the couch, waiting for Willis to come back with the popcorn. She sighed, leaning back into the couch as she fiddled around with the controls on the DVD.

Just as the movie began, Kari tensed up, and suddenly she felt hands covering her eyes. She screamed, and whirled around. Willis was standing there, a grin on his face.

"Haha, I scared ya, didn't I?" Willis chuckled. Kari mock-pouted.

"That wasn't funny!" she protested. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and chucked it at Willis.

"Hey, two can play at that game!" Willis grabbed more popcorn and threw it back at Kari. Thus began a little popcorn fight.

After their popcorn fight, The two friends settled down on the couch to watch the rest of the movie and eat what was left of the popcorn. 

Willis glanced down at Kari, whose head had begun, though hesitantly, to rest on his broad chest. Willis grinned, and pulled her closer, placing his arm cautiously around her waist. To his surprise, Kari leaned into his touch, and sighed, resting her head on his chest tiredly. 

"Willis?" Kari asked, looking up into his baby blue orbs. 

"Hmm Kari?" Willis murmured.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Willis looked back at her, wide-eyed. He couldn't speak, though he longed to express his feelings for Kari.

"If you don't feel that way about me, that's okay," Kari looked at him pleadingly, her caramel eyes filling with tears. "I'd just thought I'd tell you I love you. That's why I came."

"Kari, I love you too," Willis said, taking her into his arms. "I loved you since I saw you behind that fence with T.K."

"Oh Willis!" Kari buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Kari, I told you I'd always be there for you," Willis murmured, stroking her soft hair. "Here I am. I'll never leave you."

"What about when I leave to go home?" Kari whispered, raising her tear-stained eyes to Willis'.

"I'll go with you," Willis said, and gently pressed his lips against hers. 

Kari was taken by total surprise, but she decided she liked it and kissed back. Her arms instinctively wound themselves around Willis' strong neck and tangled her fingers in his golden hair.

Willis' grip tightened on Kari's waist as he kissed her with full passion, pressing her small body against his. He picked her up and brought her to his bedroom, locking the door.

Kari's eyes were wide with fear as she was laid on the bed. She whimpered slightly as Willis sat down beside her and kissed her for reassurance.

"Are you so sure about this? I mean, I love you, and this is what I want, but let's not be hasty..." Kari was cut off by another wild kiss from Willis.

"Don't worry," the blond boy reassured her. "I'll be gentle."

~~~~~~~~~~

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

~~~~~~~~~~

Morning after, Kari lay in the pure bliss of the early morning rays of sun. Beside her lay her angel, her blond lover, Willis. His arm was draped around her waist, and the gusts of wind from the window embraced her body.

She touched Willis' lips gently, this American boy she loved with all her heart. She leaned down to kiss his lips, to find Willis awake and kissing her back.

"I love you Kari," Willis murmured.

"I love you too Willis," Kari said, kissing his cheek. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

~~~~~~~~~~

A part of me will always be with you

~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it! My first Digimon masterpiece!

-Eternal Moonbeam


End file.
